Forever More
by Fray Ray
Summary: Things change a bit when Jenny's sister's and brotherinlaw's actions get them killed and Jenny's difficult niece asks to live with her. Probably have JennyGibbs [[Jibbs]] Rated T to be safe... Chapter 3 up
1. Happy Lil' Family

**Summary: Jenny's sister and brother-in-law, who chose a not so honest profession, get themselves into trouble that they couldn't get themselves out of leaving a daughter that needs a home.**

**Mood: Kind of excited. Oh, and last week I got to go see Premonition. I love that movie!**

**So, this is an idea I decided to try. I think I am going to like this character. Hehe, you'll see why.

* * *

**

The girl let out another loud huff of breathe and slapped her hand onto her forehead before pulling down across her face. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in waves over her shoulders and her china blue eyes were hidden behind her sunglasses.

Gibbs, who was passing into the building, looked at her and raised an eyebrow, asking, "Can I help you?"

"Not unless you can get me into this retarded building," she sneered facing him.

Gibbs was slightly taken back by the tone the girl used before he continued, "What do you need in '_this retarded building_' for?"

"I gotta find my stupid aunt," she replied. He could tell that she rolled her eyes by her facial expression and the tone of voice she used.

"Huh, what's her name?" Gibbs continued to question but was a little thrown off since he wasn't used to being talked to like this, especially, from a kid.

"I don't know. Dumb and Dumber in there destroyed the paper it was on when they HAD to go through my backpack. I haven't seen since I have, like, two. That's thirteen years in my time," she flipped her hair back just to have it fall right back to where it was.

"Uh huh, come with me," he instructed as he walked in, her following quickly, throwing a sneer at the people right inside the door.

She pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head and followed him into the elevator. He looked at her seeing he eyes for the first time. She was staring straight ahead. She had a pink shirt with the letters '_STFU_' written in large, white, cursive letters across, blue jeans, and a pair of pink flip-flops. She had light make-up covering her face, light colored lip gloss grazed her lips, light pink eye shadow on her eyelids that matched her shirt, and brown eyeliner. Probably, it was all light to match her already light complexion and the red on her cheeks was probably natural.

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and she followed him into the bullpen. He instructed towards his seat, "Sit," he said simply and waited for her to sit before he continued, "Can you try and remember her name?"

The girl was giving another look when someone came around the corner and shouted, "Annabella?"

"Oh, I remember now!" the girl said turning in the chair to see who had shouted her name, "Auntie Jenny." A wicked smile played across the girls face.

"Annabella, what are you doing here?" Jenny's face turned from surprise to neutral, but a slight hint of annoyance played behind her eyes.

"Oh, but my dear, dear Aunt Jenny, aren't you happy to see me," the wicked smile never left Annabella's face as she spoke.

"What are you doing here? And if you're here, where's Jo?" Jenny ignored Annabella's remark and smile.

"It seems as though your dear sister and brother-in-law got themselves into a new pool of messes. Only this time, they weren't lucky enough to get themselves out," the smile faded as she started talking about her parents but her tone wasn't one of concern or mourning. Annabella let out a sigh before continuing, "I told mother dearest that if she kept dealin' the dope that this is what would happen. Oh, but of course, we aren't limiting the dealings down to just one drug."

Gibbs, who had been standing by the side the entire time, finally spoke in, "I think this should be finished in your office, Jen."

Jenny nodded and the three of them continued to her office, although Jenny didn't quite see where Gibbs but he knew so he might as well know it all. When they reached the room Jenny was the first to speak.

"Please tell me that you did not get into any of that," Jenny sighed.

"Do I look like one of those kinds of people to you, Aunt Jenny? I mean really, that hurt," she proceeded to place her hand over her heart.

"I don't know what kind of person you are with parents like that!" Jenny was near shouting.

"They weren't bad parents!"

"They sold drug dealers! I haven't a doubt the sold them with you in the house!" She was shouting by this point.

"They sent me to my room first!"

Gibbs gave the girl a strange look from his seat on the couch and Jenny hit herself on the head with the palm of her hand.

"So, you're telling me that Jo and Jim are dead?" Jenny asked in a calm voice.

"Yup, suspect in custody," Annabella responded taking a Dr. Pepper out of her bag and talking a long drink of it.

"You need to stay with me don't you?" Jenny sighed.

Annabella nodded, "I also need to pee."

"It's down the stairs and to the left."

After Annabella left Gibbs spoke up, "You knew they were drug dealers?"

Jenny shook her head, "I had my thoughts but nothing to back it up. I just cut off all communication with them when Annabella was two. That was thirteen years ago. That means now she's fifteen."

Gibbs nodded and they relapsed back into silence until Annabella came back.

"So," she started, "I can stay with ya?"

"Yeah can stay with me," Jenny nodded.

* * *

Tell me what you think… 


	2. Over Jelly Beans and Chinese

**Here it is, chapter 2… Enjoy!**

**Hints of Jibbs…**

**Mentions All-American Rejects…**

**Yesterday was ****Tyson Ritter's**** birthday so I had to mention them in honor of him…**

**So, anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

"Could this place be any more boring," Annabella complained. Again...

"You have only been here for thirty minutes Annabella," Jenny sighed from her desk where she was TRYING to do some paperwork.

"Well, there isn't anything for me to do," she whined.

"Your little checklist thingy said you have a lap top, where's it at?" Jenny laid down her pencil and looked at the teenager sitting on the couch across the office.

"The police dudes still have it," she shrugged and then asked, as the door opened and Gibbs walked in, "Does he ever knock?"

"Uh, not really," Jenny responded and then turned to Gibbs, "What do you need?"

"Abs said that Annabella could use her computer if she wanted," he informed.

"Oh thank you, God," Annabella jumped up and walked to the door, "Well, where is it?"

"Uh, yeah, be right back, Jen," he said before ushering the girl out of the room and down the stair and to the bullpen, "Wait here for a second."

"It is a very legitimate argument, Tony," the brunette woman at one of the desks said across the gap to the man sitting opposite of her.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva," was all he said shaking his head.

"All I am saying is that…" Ziva started but was interrupted.

"Uhg! Is all you two do is argue? It's SO annoying," Annabella rolled her eyes.

"Who the hell is that?" Ziva whispered across to Tony, ineffectively trying to keep the girl from hearing her.

"I don't know, Zee-vah," Tony replied, getting up and going over and leaning over Ziva's desks, "but I don't think whispering really helped."

Annabella filed the actions of the two away for later references before putting on an easily recognizable, sarcastic smile and saying, "I'm Annabella Surride. I am fifteen and…"

"You're Jenny's niece, right?" Ziva interrupted this time.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Annabella wrinkled up her nose.

"I've known Jenny for a while and she gets pictures of you," Ziva answered.

"Hey boss, lookie here. We seem to have found what you lost," Tony, who was still leaning against Ziva's desk, said as Gibbs entered.

Gibbs response was a slap to the back of Tony's head with the hand the wasn't occupied by a large plastic cup, and then turned his attention back to Annabella, "Let's go."

"Who's that for?" Annabella asked motioning to the cup.

"I had to have something to offer for Abby's help," was Gibb's simply reply.

"Riiiight," she rolled her eyes as the elevator dinged and the made their way into Abby's lab.

"Here's the kid and the Caf-Pow!, Abs," Gibbs called out.

A young woman dressed in all black and boots came from around the corner," thanks, Gibbs," she took the offered drink and then motioned towards a room, "That computers ready for you."

"Thanks," Annabella replied and the made her way back to the room.

"What's her name?" the questions from Abby started.

"Annabella, she's Jenny's niece," Gibbs answered her question and the next one he knew was coming.

"Oh, okay," Abby shrugged.

"I have a question…" Gibbs stated.

"Shoot," Abby smiled happily.

"What is STFU?" a look of confusion was across his face as he asked and Abby couldn't help but start laughing.

"Original or censored version?" she replied with a large smile.

"Either, Abby."

"Okay, well, since the censored version calls for the use of my computer," her already large grin got even large as she started pushing buttons the turned back to Gibbs, "It mean 'Shut the," he she pressed the button on the computer so it let out a loud BEEP and then continued, "Up.'"

Gibbs gave her a blank look for a second then shook is head, "Okay. Well, I am going back up and talk to Jen."

"Okie dokey," Abby smiled and then turned back to the large computer.

* * *

Gibbs made his way up to Jenny's office and entered, once again, without knocking.

She grinned as he entered, "Did you just walk in on all the directors or am I just special."

"You're just special," he grinned back.

Jenny laughed, "So, Annabella is something different, isn't she?"

"Most defiantly," Gibbs agreed.

"Ah, let me guess, she took a tone with you."

"Yup, soon as we met," he nodded.

"She's got that air about her though," Jenny shrugged.

"Reminds me of yours."

"I'm not sure how to take that, Jethro."

"I'm not sure how I meant it."

"Haha, aren't you just so cute," Jenny replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"It's just the air around me," he stood for a second and looked like he was contemplating sitting down but never did. Instead he asked, "Want Chinese?"

"I'm always good for some take-out," she smiled.

"All right, I'll be back soon," and with that he was on his way to the near by Chinese restaurant.

* * *

Back in the lab Abby was getting rather bored as she heard to the next song come on over the computer that Annabella was on _'Don't play with me, my paper heart will bleed.'_

She decided that she was going to have a conversation with this girl one way or another. She marched into the small room, "Sooo."

"Can I help you?" the girl looked less than amused.

"Well, I am Abby. Uh, you're Annabella, right?" the girl nodded at the question and Abby continued, "High school, haha, hard life."

"You got the right," she replied and Abby smiled as Annabella reached up and turned the volume of the music down.

"All-American Rejects are okay, not my favorite but not bad," Abby smiled.

"I am in love with them," Annabella put her hands on her heart with a dreamy expression and then sighed. They both laughed.

"Do you not get along with your aunt to well?" Abby asked an hour later as the sat on the couch snacking on candies of different sorts.

"Not really. It's not that either of us really clash it's just I haven't seen her since I was two. Well, I've seen pictures and she's seen pictures and I have tried to talk to her on the phone a couple times. Usually, those ended with screaming or her making stupid excuses to go. My parent's are a bit to blame, too," she explained.

"Oh, did they not get along?"

"Well, Aunt Jenny just love her little sister, my mom, to pieces. She kinda took care of her and watched over her, or so I have been told, by the both of them. Then my mom married my dad. Aunt Jenny wasn't to happy about that. He had been in trouble with the law a couple times and he baby sister was marrying the guy. Well, soon ideas were made and for three years Aunt Jenny tried to prove it, ignore it, or live with it, she couldn't prove it and she couldn't make up her mind so, she just stopped coming around when I was two. She adored my back then also so she would write me, even though I didn't know what the hell it was, demanded pictures, and sent pictures. Soon, we started arguing. She wanted me to come live with her. We kept sending pictures but we couldn't talk anymore… Everything ending in a fight. So, now I am with her. Just wish it didn't have to be like this…" Annabella finished with popping a couple jelly beans into her mouth.

**_

* * *

_**

In Jenny's office, her and Gibbs were having a similar conversation, "I just wish she would have come sooner or that I could have gotten through to Jo."

Gibbs nodded, putting some more of his food into his mouth.

"Ah well, you can't save everyone," she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess you can't. But, you can save some people and you can help people," he responded, shoveling more food into his mouth after he said this.

"And I will be there to help her. Forever more," she nodded happily.

**

* * *

Hehe… the title does come into play in this story… Push the ****Review**** button**

**Song mentioned was 'Paper Heart' by the All-American Rejects…**

**Anyone else notice that this is at least the third time I have used them in my stories? What does that tell you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a short update**

**I own nothing you recongnize**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, tell me about the people around here," Annabella suggested after telling Abby about her parents and her aunt.

"Okay, well," Abby thought for a moment, "Let's start with Gibbs. As you can see, he has that tough as nails composure. He has a real soft spot for kids, though. He has a liking to red heads."

"Like my aunt?" Annabella interrupted.

"Uh huh, I heard they were together-," Abby started.

"About six years ago," Annabella finished.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Abby was curious.

"Those letters from Jenny. She really seemed to fancy him," Annabella said with a large smile.

"Ah, anyways, onwards! Then there's Tony, he's nice but, downfalls, he seemed to have gotten himself a label as a play, mostly from Ziva. That brings us to Ziva. She's Moussad, super tough chick. Her and Tony bicker a lot," Abby continued and was once again stopped.

"Oh yeah, that I noticed," Annabella giggled. "I'd say that fancy each other, though."

"I couldn't agree more," Abby laughed. "Oh, then there's Tim. He's a real sweetie. Tony tends to give him a hard time, but then again, everyone does. Then there's Ducky. He can tell some pretty disturbing stories but he's always there to watch out for you."

"Seems like this is quite the team," Annabella commented as the door to Abby's lab opened.

"Oh good," Jenny started as she entered with Gibbs, "she's found a friend."

"That's it! I could stay with my new friend," Annabella smiled.

"No," Jenny answered shortly.

"Whatever. See you, Abby," Annabella sneered at her aunt and then headed to the elevator.

"Give her some time, director," Abby addressed Jenny.

"I know, Abby. Thanks for your advise," Jenny smiled then turned to Gibbs, "Guess I'll see you later?"

"Yup, and call if you need anything," he told her and she nodded before following her niece.

"See you, Abby," Gibbs said as he walked towards the door.

"Bye Gibbs!" Abby said happily.

--

"Big house," Annabella commented as she followed Jenny up the stairs to be shown to her room.

"Here's your room," Jenny informed, opening the door that led to a large room. "Your bathroom is down the hall and to the right. My rooms down past your bathroom."

"Thanks," Annabella tells her and then goes into the room shutting the door, not to be seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was around two o'clock in the morning when Jenny heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to figure out who it could be. Then, she remembered that Annabella was staying and quickly call, "Come in. Is everything okay?"

Annabella rubbed her eyes and Jenny noticed she was crying. She then slowly came and sat down on the bed beside Jenny, "I saw it."

Jenny warped her arms around her niece's body and held her close. She maybe fifteen and act like she doesn't need anyone, but she does because she is still only a kid. "Shh, It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here. I will always be here."

"Really?" Annabella started to recompose herself and pulled back from her aunt.

"Yeah, I'm here. There is nothing for you to worry about," Jenny told her.

"Thank you," Annabella got up and went to the door. "Sorry for waking you. Good night, Aunt Jenny."

"Good night, Annabella," Jenny smiled at her gently as Annabella left the room.

* * *

Yeah, it's a really short update but my minds a little blocked right now, sorry. 


End file.
